Spring Scent
by SnowballFlower
Summary: Any given scent can bring memories of time past. They can make you remember and they can bring a sense of closeness. You can even identify certain people their scent. Especially the person you love the most.


I have never written an Ouran Fanfic before. I hope you like it.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything by Raymond Foss

An earthen vase  
held a bouquet  
simple crocuses  
at the street corner  
in the downtown  
of the city, around  
the corner, down the block  
on the way to school  
a bit of color  
shining through  
the urban tableau  
reminding us of beauty  
amidst the clutter  
of daily life

**-Spring Bouquet ****by Raymond A. Foss**

A breeze blew a waft of perfume in his direction. The light scent completely different to the ones the clients often wore. One so faint that he almost missed it as it passed it.

One he absolutely adored.

It was clear that the blond next to him did not notice it at all. But he, he with the all mighty patience that he supposedly had, wanted nothing more than to unstick his nose from the book he was reading and watch the small figure trying to sneak away without attracting anyone's attention.

Instead he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the dark strands as he reached the tips. It had gotten to the point that he could tell it was her just by her _**smell**_. This was not good, not good at all.

_You got it bad, _a quiet voice in his head told him, almost sadly.

His self control was slipping. Heck, he was hearing voices. And all of this because one girl that had no clue of what she did to people. No clue at all. And everyone else was in love with her too, no matter how they denied it.

Sighing he tugged at his hair more violently. This was hell, no matter what way you saw it. All of these boys in love her, including him, giving her the power to make them the happiest men in the world or to crush them in her small, delicate hands. And yet she had no clue.

_It hurts doesn't it? _

The voice came back. It kept coming back when his heart clenched as it was doing at the moment. He had had long conversations with the voice for months now. The darker, sadder conversations were often held a night while he was in bed where it often keeping him awake till dawn. And it always started with the memory of her perfume.

So deep in his thoughts was he that he never heard her come to his area seeking haven from the two demonic twins who had finally noticed the escape attempt. She sat down next to him, and taking note of his expression, leaned towards him and placed a hand, the same hand that held his sanity, on his lap.

"You okay?"

Her big, brown, luminescent eyes questioned him. He looked down at her.

"No?" his voice was quiet, quieter than normal.

"Are you sure?" She leaned even closer, she did not want other people to hear them. "I can help if you need me too."

Her breath smelled like strawberries, it was fogging up his mind. There was no possible way he could think straight.

"Ahh, I……."

That was when Tamaki decided to turn around, and of course seeing then that close made him crazy.

"MOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" That shout was probably heard in France.

They both turned around at Tamaki's shout/scream.

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyouya refused to call him Daddy anymore.

"What is my cute daughter doing that…..that ….that close to a MAN?!?!"

At that Kyouya turned around and looked up from his clipboard.

"Ah…….." there was no response, in fact his clipboard almost fell from his limp hold.

The twins were just as shocked. What exactly was happening?

Mori and Haruhi just turned to look at each other, both blushing at the situation at hand. And then Honey turned around to look at his beloved cousin.

Ahh itlooked like it was time to give his cousin what his heart desired most.

And so, with an evil smirk, Honey grabbed the last remaining slice of cake and moved closer to 'give' it to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, you can have the….."

He 'accidentally' pushed Mori into Haruhi, causing the slice of cake to fall onto Haruhi's lap. He had calculated the angle right so that Mori was bound to kiss Haruhi.

"NOOOO!!" Tamaki saw what Honey was up to and tried to stop it (a second to late) but was stopped by the death glare the other blond sent their way.

Mori on the other hand was too concentrated on the feel of Haruhi's soft lips on his own and the way her petite frame pressed into his. He had dreamed of this for months, years, but never expected this. And he especially did not expected Haruhi to kiss him back.

Ohhhh.

The taste of strawberries could not even compare to the taste that was Haruhi. And he had it, was tasting it, and still he desired even _**more.**_ And so he did. He gathered her completely into his hands, pressing her even more into his own lean body and deepened the kiss. After all he might not get the chance again.

That last fleeting thought made him stop. This was wrong. He had not asked her if she wanted to kiss him. And the fact that she was kissing him back could be nothing short of a fluke. He was taking advantage of her. No.

He pulled back ashamed of what he had done but not regretting it. Never would he regret that kiss.

"Sso…Sorry." His voice was husky, both from his re-bound desire and what he had had to do.

The blushing Haruhi looked at him and her face fell a little. She looked down to her lap. For a second she said nothing.

"Ohhh, um, I, ahh, have to go change. There is cake on my clothing."

She grabbled that excuse like it was the only thing keeping her afloat and ran off to the dressing room, leaving the college boy sitting there, confused and shocked. The only thing stopping the other ex-members of the host club away from strangling him and running after her was a very scary and very confused Mitsukuni.

* * *

Well thats everything for now. Comment ; )


End file.
